A Golden Fairy
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Kujo, seorang siswa yang terasingkan di kelasnya. suatu hari, ia mengobati rasa bosannya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. disana, Kujo bertemu seorang gadis cantik bernama Victorique. namun, ketika muncul kabar tentang 'Golden Fairy', Victorique menghilang. mungkinkah ia Golden Fairy yang dimaksud?


St. Marguerite Academy, sebuah sekolah terkenal yang ada di Saubure. Suatau hari, sekolah itu mendapat murid baru dari Jepang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam serta bermata coklat. Namanya adalah Kujo Kazuya. Kedatangannya di sekolah itu membuat banyak muridnya terkejut. Karena rambut hitam dan mata coklatnya persis seperti salah satu cerita legenda St. Marguerite Academy bahmwa jika ada seseorang yang datang di musim semi dan memiliki kriteria seperti itu, maka dia adalah seorang 'Dark Reaper'. Karena itu, Kujo merasa terasingkan dikelas.

Salah satu murid di kelas Kujo yang bernama Avril Bradley menaruh perasaan pada Kujo. Ia tidak tega melihat Kujo terasingkan di kelas. Avril ingin sekali berbicara dengan Kujo, tapi teman-teman yang lain selalu menghalanginya.

"Kasian sekali, Kujo" pikir Avril dalam hatinya.

Setiap harinya, Kujo selalu merasa sendiri di kelasnya. Tidak ada murid yang mau berbicara dan berteman dengannya. Karena bosan, saat istirahat Kujo berjalan ke lapangan St. Marguerite Academy. Mata Kujo pun tertuju pada sebuah menara tinggi yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

"Oh iya, kata Cecile-sensei itu adalah perpustakaan" ujar Kujo pelan. Hati kecilnya pun tergerak untuk menuju perpustakaan itu.

SREEK.. Kujo membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kujo pun langsung kagum melihat isi dari perpustakaan. Banyak sekali rak buku serta tangga yang melingkar-lingkar sampai lantai paling atas. Kujo mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, dan membaca-bacanya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya selama di kelas. Saat membaca, Kujo melihat sinar terang yang berasal dari lantai paling atas. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan di atas sana.

Setelah berjuang keras untuk naik ke atas, Kujo pun sampai. Matanya kembali terkesima melihat sebuah taman botani di atas sana. Ia berjalan mengelilingi taman botani itu.

"Kau siapa?" terdengar suara lembut di belakang Kujo

Kujo menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang anak perempuan berdiri di hadapannya. Anak itu mempunyai mata emerald dan berambut blonde panjang yang hampir menyentuh lantai. Anak itu juga memakai gaun hitam ala era victorian. Tingginya kurang lebih hanya sebahu Kujo.

"A-Aku Kujo. Kazuya Kujo" kata Kujo takut-takut. Anak itu tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Wajahnya imut seperti boneka.

"Aku Victorique. Senang melihat ada siswa St. Marguerite yang datang kesini" ujar anak yang mengaku bernama Victorique itu.

"Eng.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Victorique?" tanya Kujo. Victorique melangkah menjauhi Kujo. Kemudian menunjuk ke sebuah tempat.

"Membaca buku. Kau sendiri?" jawab sekaligus tanya Victorique.

"Aku.. aku ingin melepaskan rasa bosanku di kelas. Tadi aku jalan-jalan di lapangan, lalu aku melihat menara ini. Dan akhirnya aku masuk ke menara yang merupakan perpustakaan sekolah" jawab Kujo.

Victorique duduk diantara buku-buku yang tersebar di lantai.

"Kenapa bosan? Bukankah kau bisa bermain bersama teman sekelasmu?

"Aku tidak punya teman, Victorique. Kaulah orang pertama yang berbicara padaku selain Cecile-sensei"

"Tidak punya teman?"

Victorique memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Ia manatap Kujo yang sekarang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, aku mendapat status Dark Reaper di kelas karena mata coklat dan rambut hitamku. Aku juga pindah ke sekolah ini saat musim semi. Karena status itu aku jadi tidak memiliki teman.."

"Dark Reaper?"

Victorique berdiri dan menuruni tangga. Tak lama, ia kembali dan membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Dark Reaper ini maksudmu?" tanya Victorique pelan sambil menunjuk pada salah satu halaman di buku.

Kujo mengamati halaman yang di tunjuk oleh Victorique.

"Iya! Dark Reaper!" sahut Kujo.

Ia dan Victorique membaca keterangan yang ada di halaman itu.

"Ihihi.. pantas saja kau dijauhi oleh teman-teman di kelasmu. Dark Reaper memang menyeramkan.." kata Victorique pelan.

"Tapi, Victorique. Boleh kan aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dan berbicara denganmu? Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan seseorang. Kau teman pertamaku, Victorique"

"Tentu boleh, Kujo. Aku juga senang. Kau juga merupakan teman pertamaku"

"Kalau begitu, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya! Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Kujo!"

Victorique tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kujo yang bergegas menuruni tangga. Setelah Kujo sudah tak terlihat, ia kembali membaca bukunya.

Kujo masuk ke kelas dengan wajah tersenyum riang. Hal itu membuat Avril bingung melihatnya.

_"Kenapa Kujo terlihat senang sekali ya?"_

._._._._.

Sejak hari itu, setiap jam istirahat Kujo selalu mengunjungi Victorique di taman botani yang ada di lantai atas perpustakaan. Kujo juga sering membawa beberapa makanan kecil untuk di berikan kepada Victorique.

"Victorique!" ujar Kujo saat baru sampai di taman botani. Ia menghampiri Victorique yang sedang tiduran membaca bukunya.

"Hey, membaca buku sambil tiduran itu tak baik loh Victorique.." kata Kujo yang mengambil posisi duduk di samping Victorique.

"Uhm? Baiklah.."

Victorique langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Lalu, Kujo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak bekalnya. Victorique manatap isi kotak bekal Kujo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Victorique, cobalah. Di negara asalku, ini namanya Dorayaki"

"Dorayaki?"

Kujo mengangguk sambil memberikan sebuah dorayaki pada Victorique. Victorique memakan dorayaki tersebut perlahan.

"Ummm.. enak sekali Kujo"

"Ehehe.. oishi.."

"Oishi! Arigatou, Kujo.."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama. Kemudian, Kujo dan Victorique mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal. Biasanya, Kujo suka curhat tentang keadaan di kelas. Victorique pun menghibur Kujo agar tidak merasa bersedih. Terkadaang mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Melempar kertas-kertas kosong, dan yang lainnya. Senyum dan tawa menhiasi diantara mereka berdua. Victorique juga suka mengajak Kujo berkeliling taman botani untuk melihat beraneka tumbuhan.

Tak terasa, sebulan telah berlalu. Kabar tentang Kujo memiliki teman di perpustakaan pun menyebar luas di kelas Kujo. Avril sedikit terkejut saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Suatu hari, beberapa teman sekelas Kujo menghampiri Kujo yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Hey Kujo! Aku dengar kau memiliki teman ya di lantai atas perpustakaan?" tanya salah seorang siswa pada Kujo.

Kujo sedikit bingung dan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Kau tau? Tidak pernah ada orang di sana Kujo.."

"Ada! Ada seorang anak perempuan disana!"

Siswa itu terdiam. Ia berbisik dengan teman yang ada disebelahnya. Dari jauh, Avril memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Anak perempuan? Apa kau tidak pernah dengar cerita tentang Golden Fairy yang ada di lantai paling atas perpustakaan? Apa kau tidak curiga kalau yang kau temui itu Golden Fairy? Karena, tidak pernah ada yang melihat anak perempuan ada diatas sana. Bisa jadi kan, Golden Fairy itu menampakan diri didepanmu karena kau itu seorang siswa yang kesepian.." ujar salah satu siswa yang lain. Setelah itu, mereka langsung meninggalkan Kujo sendirian.

Kujo terdiam mendengar ucapan siswa itu.

_"Apa benar semua itu? Victorique itu adalah Golden Fairy yang datang karena aku siswa yang kesepiaan?" _guman Kujo dalam hatinya.

"Hai Kujo! Kau baik-baik saja?" sahut suara perempuan disamping Kujo, suara Avril.

"Em.. iya. Maaf ya. Aku harus pergi dulu.."

Kujo langsung berlari keluar kelas. Untungnya, jam pelajaran saat itu telah usai. Kujo segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari ke perpustakaan. Untuk menemui Victorique.

"Victorique! Victorique!" teriak Kujo saat ia sampai di atas.

Kujo mulai mengelilingi taman botani. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Victorique. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Victorique ada disana.

"Apa semua itu benar? Victorique.. kau itu Golden Fairy? Benar semua itu? Selama ini kau datang untuk menemani rasa kesepiaanku ini?"

Air mata mulai tampak disudut mata Kujo. Ia mulai mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Victorique, bercanda denganya, saat Kujo mengajarkan Victorique beberapa kosa kata Jepang, saat Victorique memakan cemilan yang ia bawa. Kujo juga mengingat ketika Victorique tertawa, ketika ia bermain dengan Victorique di taman botani ini. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa sosok Victorique yang selama ini menemaninya merupakan seorang Golden Fairy seperti yang dikatakan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Victorique.." ujar Kujo lirih.

Dengan lemas, Kujo menuruni tangga perpustakaan. Selama 2 hari, Kujo terus datang ke perpustakaan, tapi ia selalu tidak mendapati Victorique ada di sana lagi. Rasa sedih dan kesepian serta kehilangan mulai menyelimuti perasaan Kujo.

"Semua itu benar ya.." ujar Kujo pelan.

"Apa yang benar?"

Kujo menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Avril.

"Avril, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kujo yang lumayan kaget karena kehadiran Avril di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menjadi temanmu, Kujo. Oh ya, tadi itu. Apa yang dimaksud semua itu benar?"

Kujo menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat.

"Masalah seseorang yang aku temui di lantai atas perpustakaan. Sudah 2 hari ini aku mencarinya disana, tapi dia tidak ada. Mungkin benar yang aku lihat itu Golden Fairy.."

"Kujo.."

Saat Avril ingin bicara untuk menghibur Kujo, seorang siswa dan beberapa teman sekelas Kujo yang lainnya menghampiri Kujo.

"Kujo, kau bilang kau bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan kan disina? Kalau begitu, ayo! kita semua ingin bertemu dengannya.."

"Tapi.."

"Ayo! Kau bilang, ada seorang anak perempuan disana.."

Mau tak mau, Kujo mengikuti ajakan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Avril pun ikut bersama mereka. Rata-rata, mereka terkejut ketika harus menaiki tangga yang ada di perpustakaan. Tapi karena penasaran, mereka semua pun menaiki tangga tersebut.

Setelah sampai, semua murid yang ikut takjub melihat taman botani yang ada disana. Avril sendiri terpana melihat taman botani yang cukup luas itu. Kujo sendiri kembali berkeliling taman botani untuk mencari Victorique.

"Dimana temanmu itu?" tanya salah satu siswa.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya sellama 2 hari"

"Ahaha.. berarti benarkan! Dia itu Golden Fairy!'

Mereka semua tertawa. Avril merasa prihatin karena melihat Kujo ditertawakan seperti itu. Namun..

"Kujo? Kenapa banyak sekali orang disini?" suara lembut seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan suara Victorique.

"Victorique-chan?" Kujo melihat sosok Victorique yang baru keluar dari elevator. Victorique tampak bingung melihat banyak orang di taman botani.

Tak sanggup menahan rasa senangnya, Kujo pun berlari menghampiri Victorique.

"Victorique.. kau disini? Kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ini? Kau tau? Aku dikira berteman dengan Golden Fairy oleh mereka.."

"Golden Fairy? Um.. hehe.. maaf, aku baru saja kembali dari menjenguk ibuku. Aku tidak sempat bilang padamu. Maaf ya, Kujo.."

Kujo menhela nafasnya. Ia merasa lega sekarang. Sementara itu, para murid yang merupakan teman sekelas Kujo terdiam melihat sosok imut Victorique.

"Terima kasih ya, Victorique. Kau datang disaat yang tepat"

"Eh? Saat yang tepat?"

"Iya.. terima kasih"

"Do itashimashite.. lihat? Sekarang aku bisa mengucapkannya kan?"

"Iya. Kau hebat Victorique"

Sejak saat itu, Kujo pun mulai berteman dengan murid di kelasnya. Kadang-kadang, sebagian dari mereka ada yang ikut saat Kujo ingin menemui Victorique. Tak disangka-sangka, beberapa siswa di kelas Kujo menjadi fans-nya Victorique yang cantik dan imut seperti boneka. Victorique pun suka datang untuk menemui Kujo di kelasnya. Mereka semua pun menjadi teman akrab. Dan cerita tentang Golden Fairy pun berangsur-angsur mulai dilupakan

**-THE END-**


End file.
